The Sha’ir
The House of Sha’ir represents yet another Sassanid way of life that has been kept from generation to generation and exists even today. Poetry held an important position in the culture with the poet or sha’ir filling the role of historian, soothsayer and propagandist. Words in praise of the tribe and lampoons denigrating other tribes seem to have been some of the most popular forms of early poetry. The sha'ir represented an individual tribe's prestige and importance in the culture and mock battles in poetry would stand in lieu of real wars and regular poetry festival where the craft of the sha'ir would be exhibited. It was believed that Djinn sometimes revealed poems to poets and music to musicians. The house has now taken on a deeper role as well in the information world. While being performers they also keep up with the who's who. Weather Gossip or dark secrets, they soak up all forms of knowledge like a sponge so that the city can use it to survive. Some may call them spies, some might say they are ease droppers. Some, might say they lie about what they hear. Only those within the house will ever know the real truth. Entering The Sha’ir House In order to enter the Shai’r House, a prospective member should approach the Lore keeper or a High Sha’ir and show the Sha’ir a sample of their skill that they would bring to the table if they choose to join the House. The Sha’ir House pride themselves on their chosen profession, and will want to see a show of skill. Ranks of the Sha’ir Sha’ir Lore keeper - (Head of the Sha’ir House, rank 4 / +15 Dice Bonus) The Lore-keeper is the head of house and the most learned of the Sha’ir, a true master of storytelling, and of course propaganda and politics. It is the Lore keeper’s duty to document and protect the many epic adventures that are brought to them by the various Sha’ir... stored away in their secret library for future Sha’ir to learn from. Sha’ir Artist - (rank 3 / +15 dice bonus) The Master Artist has perfected their skill of performance. With it, they will be highly regarded as some of the best entertainers of the land. With this perfection they can draw in a crowd and even those who do not enjoy the art. The Masters now understand fully that they are often over looked as just "entertainment" and seem to hear a lot in all lands. They do not always seek out to ease drop but when they have a chance surly they take it. Sha'ir Scholar - (rank 3 / +15 dice bonus) The Scholar has mastered History and some lore. Their thirst of knowledge is about all others. Members of this rank will be seen as wise and very learned. They live by the motto Knowledge is power. They are the primary information gathers for the house and are required to help all others even of the other path, Learn how to listen, watch and learn of information that the Lore-keeper of the house might deem worthy. Sha’ir Entertainer - (rank 2 / +10 dice bonus) The first step down the entertainers path of the house. Working solely at this level on the Art of Performance only. Working at taverns or for hire for private events. Even events for the city. The House of Sha'ir entertainers should be in the middle of all entertainment in Nicht Ka. members of this path should start to learn that the house is the information hub of the city. They do not -spy- per-say. But they start to learn and understand they often hear things most don't. Things that maybe the house leaders would want to know. Sha'ir Historian - (rank 2 / +10 dice bonus) This the first step to the Knowledge seekers path. The knowledge seekers of the Sassanids mix and mingle with their people to teach them the way of the history and lore. They also travel to other lands to educate people on the rich history of the Sassanids. Also, in travels in talk they start to understand better that Knowledge is power. They actively seek to learn, weather history, lore or even just secrets of a talk they happen upon. Sha’ir Apprentice - (rank 1 / +5 dice bonus) The apprentices of the Sha’ir have entered this group to learn all about the music, the history, and about the House itself. They must learn as apprentices at the side of a member following the path they wish to pick. Weather entertainer or Knowledge seeker. Sha’ir Lore keeper ↗ ↖ ↗ ↖ Sha’ir Artist Sha'ir Scholar ↑ ↑ ↑ ↑ Sha’ir Entertainer Sha'ir Historian ↖ ↗ ↖ ↗ Sha’ir Apprentice The Sha’ir Gift *Sha’ir Gift The Gift of charm will be given during a ceremony. The gift can only be handed out by the Lorekeeper of the house. Your level inside the house will decide how powerful the the gift is. This is just like a spell and all the rules of that MUST be followed. It will not always work, you can and will mess up and get the wrong reaction and at times it will work perfect. Sha’ir Apprentice - At this rank you must pick the path you wish, and with that path the way you wish to use this skill. You will not just have it, you MUST train it. it will be required for all leveling that you RP out the training of the spell. At this level you will mess up a lot, and maybe try different ways of learning how to use it before you pick the final way. Also at this level you can not charm a whole room. Level one is restricted to one person at a time. Sha’ir Entertainer/Historian- This is level two and now you have picked a path. In that, you must have a set way that will not change in how you use your Charm gift. There are many ways and you can combine ways for example. A dancer would not speak much while performing, but she could use a Ribbon and also touch. It must make sense at all times. Keep it real, do not be over powerful. At this level you will still make mistakes but be able to recover from them. You can now use Charm on up to three people per turn. Sha’ir Artist/Scholar - Level three, this will be a hard level to gain. You will earn it as this level comes with responsibility. You have now mastered your set path. And the power of your Charm has grown, you can now -try- and sway a whole room. Storytellers could make a room fill the fear in the story to hook them in better. A singer could capture the mind of those listening and make them stay and sway even if they didn't want to. You will still make Mistakes as magic or powers are never perfect. Once you have reached level three, you will be allowed to train into the other line as well to round out your skills and methods for using the house Gift. ((LVL 3 Restriction.....It will take no less than 3 members to achieve trying to charm a whole room. The Main caster MUST be lvl 3. The other two must be at least 2nd rank. You can try and sway the room with only one lvl 3 bard. BUT a dice roll must be done for any who request it. Do not expect to get a whole room it will BE RARE! To full Charm the room it will take no less than three with the proper rank restrictions.)) Sha’ir Lore keeper - The master of the Art and Gift of Charm. It would be highly unwise for those in the house to try and use this Gift on the Lore Keeper. He can restrict the power at any time and any misuse he will suspend you from the power as punishment till you earn the right again. This does not mean you can not try to do so, or use the powers for a bad reason. Just remember all IC actions will have a IC consequence IF the Lore Keeper finds out. Charm : To make it hard to resist what the caster wants or wants them to feel. (Example....Changing a mood from mad to happy. Or, seducing a girl or guy for info. Under charm it is hard to tell the caster no.) Restrictions of Charm : You can not make them go against Morals or principals. nor can you make them harm or kill themselves. Sway : To make it more convincing to listen to you. You have no charmed them, they are still of clear and sound mind. But to sway means you get them to possibly hear you out.